Kingdom of the Cosmos
by Serenity Prime
Summary: "Who are you?" "You're not supposed to be real..." "I will ask again: who. are. you?"


**I really should focus on what I've got started but meh this is an OLD OLD plotline I came up with like when I was thirteen. Enjoy.**

**A few notes before I start- this is an AU, Queen Serenity the 1****st**** will be referred to as Selene and there is a lot of verbal abuse mentioned and implied but no physical abuse described. Also this is a mix of the old English dub names and the Japanese names. Luna and Artemis are in their human forms. **

**WARNING: this chapter will contain mention of verbal abuse as well as implied physical abuse as well as mentions of implied incestuous abuse. If any of these things make you uncomfortable or bring back any unwanted memories please read at your own risk.**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Crescent Moon Fleeting**

* * *

"What a stupid wife and daughter have I been cursed with!" Kenneth drawled as he drank a sip of his beer. "This place is a mess; you have no food, and above all else, look at this kitchen!"

Selene looked down to her golden haired daughter while biting her lip. It was always the same old story. He came home drunk and yelled at the two of their incompetence and then fell into his usual drunken slumber. He continued to whine about his woes and of how he had been cursed with such useless women.

"I'm going to bed!" He announced angrily. Neither of the two argued with him, they just stepped aside while he stumbled to his room.

Selene and Serenity held their breath while they waited for a snore that would signal that the man had fallen into sleep. Neither of them dared to move while they heard shuffling coming from the room. Once they heard a loud thunk and snore, Selene let out a breath of relief.

"Are the things ready?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. She was afraid of her husband and while he had never physically hurt them, she feared that he was not above beating her and her child.

The little girl nodded and put a comforting hand on her mother's. She laid her head on her stomach to try and comfort her. "We will be fine…" she whispered.

"I pray to the gods that we will." She whispered looking out of the window. "Let us go before he awakes."

The child nodded and made way to her room as quietly as she could. She looked to her small cot and slowly began to take a small bag of money and another bag with some clothes out. She moved as quietly as physically possible to ensure that she would not be caught by her father. She grabbed everything and headed towards the door that led out of their house. _I have to wait outside…_she thought.

Selene stood at the door listening for her husband's breathing.

"Ilene…." She could hear him cry out. He was deep into his sleep. She walked towards the back exit taking two cloaks for her and her daughter. _Goodbye husband, it's not like you'll weep when we're gone. _She thought.

"Serenity?" she called softly.

"here momma…" the girl said slowly moving out of her hiding spot, "Are we going now?"

"Yes we are my little bunny." She replied taking her hand. "I got us cloaks in case it gets cold, you should put it on."

Serenity took the small of the two and wrapped it around herself. "Thank you."

"No problem, now let's hurry before the gypsies leave." She said.

The two traveled away as quickly as they could make way to the town. Many people looked at them in curiosity. No one had ever seen the silver haired beauty or her daughter in the last seven years.

"Excuse me." Selene called to a woman who was cleaning a small stand. "Are you by chance travelers?"

"That we are…" the black haired woman replied. "We are not selling anything."

"I know." Selene said. "I came to beg you to take me and my daughter with you to the furthest domain from here."

The black haired woman stared at them. She gave a cautious glance and asked, "Why do you need to leave?"

Selene looked around and said, "Please I will explain everything and I will pay you, but I beg you to let me and my girl come with you to a place far from here."

"Luna!" A silver haired man called. "Are you done yet? We've got to go…. Who are you two? Be gone, we're done selling in this town."

"Please sir, we were asking if we may travel to the furthest town from here. We will pay!" Selene cried taking the money from Serenity. "We're begging you."

Luna looked to the silver haired man. He sighed and looked at the desperate mother and daughter. "Keep your money; just help us sell at our next few stops." He said. "And help Luna pack."

"Thank you!" She said as tears began to flow.

Serenity gave a kind smile to the older woman and asked, "What may I help with?"

"Just pick up the trinkets; you can help me undo the stand." She said with a smile towards Selene. Selene nodded and went quickly to work.

* * *

Luna stared at the mother and daughter while they sat awkwardly in their carriage. "Who are you running from?" she asked.

"What?" Selene asked becoming instantly defensive.

"I ran from my father and an abusive relative who said I was his lover. My father Saffir, made me my uncle's lover when I was a young girl of 14." Luna said. "You two are running from someone who hurt you but in a different way than I."

Selene looked down at Serenity who slept soundly. "I am running from my husband… we married in order to prevent my shame, when we had lain in the same bed by force of my father. He often told me he hated me. I thought I could live with it as long as I had my girl but he began to say things to her as well." She said.

"Abuse with words is abuse." They heard Artemis- as Selene had learned was his name- say. "He hurts your feelings and does not care that you weep at all. He will be angry in the morning, but he will not be able to find you."

"Have you suffered abuse as well?" Selene asked.

"Nay, lady. I have not. I make it my life's mission to save those who I can from it though. I wound up marrying the first person I could save." He said. "You were still brave to do this. They can say that you are weak from running away just because you are tired of his cruel words but I think you strong for knowing that you and your child do not deserve such treatment. I applaud you."

"Thank you…" she whispered as tears spilt again. "I always thought that I was told terrible things because I deserved it… but when I saw my child weep at being called worthless…"

Luna embraced the silver haired woman. "You are braver than you know. You will live a happy life with your child at the end of your time here. I know it."

"Thank you so much!" she cried hugging Luna back. "Thank you for freeing me. Thank you so much."

"Think nothing of it. No deserves to be hurt in this world. Hatred only spawns more hatred and to be brave and simply live on is the greatest method of healing when you leave." Luna said.

* * *

**Well that was sad and I hope none of you will ever have to endure any type of thing that involves abuse. If you do I am so sorry if this in any way triggered you or brought up any unpleasant memories.**

**Please leave an reviews or critques **


End file.
